


i wanna spend my life with a girl like you

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian Character, Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: "Bella, that leech is totally flirting with you. ‘You’re beautiful Bella,’ ‘oh Bella watch me jump about and ruin my Gucci pants just to see you smile!’” He pitched up his voice in an awful imitation of Alice that had Bella’s mouth twitch slightly before she processed all of his words. Before she could open her mouth and rebut his childish and unfounded argument, Jake plowed on, “And, I’ve seen how she looks at you, always all excited. Plus, she’s always trying to touch you in some way- we construct intricate rituals to touch the skin of other women. C’mon, Bells, don’t you like her?”“Yeah…” She said slowly as she tilted her head to the side. “But that doesn’t mean she does too Jake. Just because she’s being all kind and Alice-y to me does not mean she’s flirting. Look, if I never said anything about me being a lesbian to you, you wouldn’t even suggest it! Not to mention you don’t even know Alice that well.”Her friend simply shrugged a shoulder and made an unconvinced noise.





	i wanna spend my life with a girl like you

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I never thought I'd be writing lesbian Twilight fic in 2019, but hey, some things change, some things don't. Hope this is good, I had a nice time writing it! 
> 
> Title comes from the song 'With a Girl Like You' by Thao & the Get Down
> 
> Also idek what timeline this is supposed to be in, I'm just having some fun.

Her boot clad feet walked into every puddle she could find, and, considering where they lived, it was quite easy for her to find some to walk into. It made Bella’s nose twitch each time she did it, despite the young woman knowing that Alice could only feel a slight tickle of the water that sloshed up into the large boots and she would in no way get sick from any of this. 

Alice found that little scrunch of her nose to be incredibly cute. And how Bella would raise her hand- with her flannel pulled up over it to keep herself warm- to cover her mouth as she giggled a little, that was cute as well. The wind pulled back at their hair, caused the hair that Bella hadn’t been able to keep up in her ponytail to whip about her face like little spirits. 

“Do you have to do that?” Bella questioned at the umpteenth time Alice had strolled right through a rather large puddle. 

Alice gave a small hum in thought as she brought her own hand up to push a lock of her short hair back behind her ear. “Yes- entirely. Bella, this is the best way to appreciate the water. Plus, I’ve seen that this is the only good way to make you giggle.” By the last syllable, Alice turned her body so she was walking backwards, deliberately stepping into a puddle. It splashed water all over her jeans, but she gave it no mind. 

Her friend gave a short laugh. Bella was lovely when she let herself let go like this. Despite being alive- her blood pumping throughout her body, her cheeks and nose and fingers pink with that rush of blood and bite of cold air, her body that aged and grew and changed at each moment- Bella looked truly alive when she let herself laugh and giggle like this. It was something that she had never seen with Edward- just with Alice herself, maybe one of her school friends though Alice wasn’t certain on that now that she thought of it, definitely Jacob and those other wolf boys.

“Bella, did you know you’re beautiful when you smile?” Alice found herself saying, her head tilted to the side, watching as surprise passed over her friends face, a rush of blood to her cheeks. 

The other girl bit at her lip- was she biting back a smile? “Thanks, I guess. Uh- I know you know this, but, you’re like, always beautiful Alice.” She fiddled with her hands- her hands wringing together in front of her before flying up to scratch behind her head only to flitter around at her chest. Bella’s movement was mesmerizing to watch.

Her feet skipped back a step, her mouth shifted up into a grin. 

 

“I’m telling you Bells, the pixie is flirting with you.” Jacob insisted once again as he reached around her to grab a muffin. It was a zucchini muffin that the boys had complained about at first, but were now happily munching on as they would any other flavor. 

The thought caused Bella’s heart to speed up- Alice Cullen, flirting with her? That could not be possible. She was Alice for gods sake! Her whole being was literally enough reason for Jacob’s point to be invalid. Not to mention that Bella had literally dated her brother, why would Alice be flirting with her? They were just friends. Bella scowled at Jacob, pulling her elbow back to land a hit on him. Unfortunately, it didn’t phase him. He just glanced down at her and gave a wide goofy grin. 

Damn werewolf. 

“Alice is not flirting with me!” Bella picked at her muffin, absentmindedly rolling it between her fingers before realizing that that was kind of gross and sticking the small ball of muffin into her mouth. “She’s- I mean! No! Why do you keep saying that Jake?” Every time Bella so much as mentioned Alice and what they did and said while hanging out- platonically as best friends because that’s what they were and it’s not like Alice would see her that way, Bella already had one vampire into her and that was most likely the end of all that- Jacob proclaimed to the whole table that Bella was in the process of getting wooed by the vampire.

Jacob scoffed. “Because, Bella, that leech is totally flirting with you. ‘You’re beautiful Bella,’ ‘oh Bella watch me jump about and ruin my Gucci pants just to see you smile!’” He pitched up his voice in an awful imitation of Alice that had Bella’s mouth twitch slightly before she processed all of his words. Before she could open her mouth and rebut his childish and unfounded argument, Jake plowed on, “And, I’ve seen how she looks at you, always all excited. Plus, she’s always trying to touch you in some way- we construct intricate rituals to touch the skin of other women. C’mon, Bells, don’t you like her?”

Bella licked her lips as she thought. It was true that she liked Alice, she always found her enchanting even before she had put it name to it in her head. Alice Cullen was a beautiful vampire who liked to do silly things and dress in clothes that made Bella’s mind feel as though it was going to explode because wow did she always look so damn nice and adorable and it made Bella want to grab her face and just- just kiss her and she was so fun. No one made Bella feel quite alive as Alice did- not even Jacob. Definitely not Edward, as much as she loved him as a friend, they were never truly open to one another in that way, more reserved and quiet. 

What was Bella even thinking about? Her eyebrows scrunched up before she remembered Jacob’s question. “Yeah…” She said slowly as she tilted her head to the side. “But that doesn’t mean she does too Jake. Just because she’s being all kind and Alice-y to me does not mean she’s flirting. Look, if I never said anything about me being a lesbian to you, you wouldn’t even suggest it! Not to mention you don’t even know Alice that well.”

Her friend simply shrugged a shoulder and made an unconvinced noise before turning around and walking out of the house to go help Emily bring in laundry. 

Bella pursed her lips. Jacob was only trying to rile her up, maybe finally get into the limited dating scene offered between their small towns, Bella knew that. Still annoyed her that his insistence brought a small tinge of excitement, hope, in her chest.

 

Her hand moved back and forth along the sequin dress, examining the stitching. “Bella, what do you think of this?” Alice turned over to look at Bella, who was clumsily carrying a dress and a few shirts Alice was positive would look beautiful on her. They weren’t her ambiguous body shape, but Alice could in fact see that Bella would be comfortable in them. 

The girl’s eyebrows scrunched up as she stood next to Alice, her free hand automatically finding the price tag, just as she had done for every other item they had looked at, despite Alice continually explaining that any price- Bella’s preferred dirt cheap or Alice’s over a hundred limit- was fine. “Uh, wow damn. That much for so little?” She winced.

Alice rolled her eyes. “Do not think of your price range Bella! Honestly, it’s not even for you, so do not let it cross your mind! Look,” she pressed the dress close to herself and posed slightly, elbow up, lips pursed. “Do you think I should try it on, or would I look dreadful in it?” 

She watched as Bella’s throat moved as she tried to gather words, her mouth opening and closing for a second that felt like eternity to Alice. Honestly! Sometimes Alice wanted to grab her by her face, softly, look her in the eye and tell her to simply say everything she wanted to say, to not let any word die inside her throat before she could speak it because Alice wanted to hear it all. Instead she waited for her friend to finally heave a sigh. 

“Alice, honestly, you know you’re gonna look amazing in that. You look dazzling in everything. Try it on.” Bella turned her face away, but Alice could still see the rush of blood in her cheeks. 

Dazzling. Bella called her dazzling! And she was blushing!

Without much thought, Alice grabbed Bella’s arm. “Great!” She beamed up to her. If her hands were free, she was certain she would have began clapping. Instead, Alice simply skipped towards the dressing rooms, Bella in tow. “Let’s try our stuff on then!” 

When Bella began to giggle, it was a surprise. 

Alice hadn’t said anything silly or jumped in a puddle, her newest get-Bella-to-giggle method, but there it was. The little nose scrunch. Her hand carrying multiple hangers full of clothes reaching up towards her face. Adorable. It made Alice giggle as well, despite not knowing what set off her friend. Who knew what roamed that head of hers? 

Reluctantly, Alice let go of Bella’s arm so they could change. Bella stepped into a stall across from where Alice was setting her own clothes to try onto a plush chair in the corner of the stall. She could hear Bella struggle for a minute to properly close the curtain to give herself privacy, then as she changed, the rustle of clothes and her back accidently hitting a wall. 

A grin made way onto Alice’s face as she listened and changed. She carefully shimmied into the sequin dress- Alice did not want a repeat of the time in the nineties when she accidently completely obliterated some poor dress! With a silent prayer to that ruined outdated dress, Alice shifted her body about and watched her reflection move. 

“You good Bella?” Alice whispered loudly, her head peeking out of her own curtain. 

A second later, Bella did the same. “Uh, yeah.” She nodded her head, her wavy hair bouncing and a rush of her flowery perfume wafted through the stiff air. 

They both stepped out and stood side by side, watching themselves in the mirror all the way in the back of the room, Alice sparkling in a way different than usual and Bella in a cute warm flannel dress. Bella gave a shaky smile as Alice threw her arm over her shoulder. 

“Oh my god, are you on your tippy toes right now?” Bella bit at her lip as her smile became much more prominent. “The boys are always calling me tiny, but, gosh, you really are a pixie.”

“Pixie?” Alice tilted her head to the side. “Is that what your puppy friends like to call me?” She teased, her fingers playing with Bella’s soft hair. 

Bella’s head turned towards her, her warm breath hitting Alice’s cold cheek. It was wonderfully warm, so alive. Alice shut her eyes and bit at the inside of her cheek. “Uh, yeah. The boys call all of you guys by names. Em has a whole bunch… the jock, big bear. It’s all really ridiculous.” Her heart was beating fast- she was nervous, excited. 

Was it happening?  

Alice giggled and pressed her fingers to Bella’s warm cheek, “Em would totally love those wolves. They’re all huge dorks like him.” 

“The biggest.” Bella agreed. “Alice, um.”

Her eyes opened, staring straight ahead at their reflections. “Yes Bella?” 

A beat. 

It felt like a thousand years. 

Really it had only been about eighty since Alice had been waiting for this moment. So much had happened to lead up this and it was finally here and it was as though she couldn’t properly think or move and this- this rush filled her up inside, a love that she always felt with her family and Bella, but so, so much more in this moment. She breathed in. 

“Have you been flirting with me?” Bella asked, her voice squeaky and quiet and full of hope that made Alice want to move as fast as she could so her lips would be on Bella’s and it would actually, finally, be. 

Instead she shifted so they faced one another properly and wrapped her other arm around Bella’s shoulders. “Of course Bella! I love you! I’ve been saying so even before I even properly met you!”

“Oh. Cool.” It was said in a rush, matched with a wide, happy grin. If Alice was still alive, she was sure her breath would have stopped at that. “Wanna, uh, wanna finish this up, get some Krispy Kreme because you promised and Charlie has been dying for some, and maybe make out a little? Maybe?” She bit at her lip. 

Alice watched her mouth and reached up to press a kiss to her cheek. “I’d love to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you wanna talk I'm on tumblr @leahclearwlwater or @rainbowmiaes for moodboards! Hopefully I write some more for this ship and others, this is just so fun for me!


End file.
